harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
6. Kapitel: Teeblätter und Krallen
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 6. Kapitel: Teeblätter und Krallen (im Original: Talons and Tea Leaves) Beim Frühstück am ersten Unterrichtstag fällt Ron auf, dass Hermine, die sämtliche Wahlfächer belegt hat, mehrere Schulstunden zur selben Zeit besuchen soll. Als er sie auf diesen offenkundigen Fehler ihres neuen Stundenplans anspricht, reagiert sie patzig, sie habe schon alles mit Professor McGonagall geklärt. Harry, Ron und Hermine finden den Weg zu ihrer ersten Wahrsagestunde im Nordturm des Schlosses nur mithilfe eines porträtierten kleinen Ritters. Über eine silberne Leiter gelangen sie schließlich in den Unterrichtsraum von Professor Trelawney. Es handelt sich um ein überheiztes Turmzimmerchen mit viel mystischem Plunder. Durch Glimmer- und Glitzerkram, zahlreiche Wahrsageutensilien wie Spielkarten, Kristallkugeln und Teetassen gibt die Wahrsagelehrerin sich und ihrer Umgebung einen seherischen Anstrich. Mit ihrer gekünstelt entrückt klingenden Stimme verkündet sie, bei der Hellseherei sei vor allem das "Innere Auge" entscheidend. Bücher könnten wenig weiterhelfen. Um jenes innere Auge zu öffnen, würden sie zunächst Teeblätter, später Handlinien, Feuer-Omen und schließlich Wahrsagungen der Kristallkugel deuten lernen. Bei ihrer ersten praktischen Übung sollen die Schülerinnen und Schüler aus Teeblättern Figuren herauslesen und anhand des Lehrbuchs deuten. Als Professor Trelawney helfend Harrys Teeblätter betrachtet, entdeckt sie den Grimm darin, das schlimmste aller Todesomen. Nur Hermine wagt es, der Lehrerin zu widersprechen und ihre Vorhersage in Zweifel zu ziehen. Die Klasse verlässt die Unterrichtsstunde bedrückt und alle glauben, Harry sei todgeweiht. In der anschließenden Verwandlungsstunde bei Professor McGonagall erfahren sie allerdings, dass Professor Trelawney in jeder ihrer neuen Klassen den baldigen Tod eines Schülers voraussagt, was aber erfreulicherweise noch nie eingetreten sei. Harry findet dies beruhigend, Hermine fühlt sich bestätigt. Rons Glaube an das böse Omen wird allerdings bestärkt, als Harry von dem Grimm-ähnlichen Hund erzählt, den er gesehen hat. Das neue Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe haben die Gryffindors ärgerlicherweise gemeinsam mit den Slytherins. Der enthusiastische frisch gebackene Lehrer Hagrid zeigt ihnen in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde Hippogreife. Als er der Klasse erklärt, wie sie mit den durchaus gefährlichen und leicht zu beleidigenden Tierwesen umgehen müssten, hört Draco Malfoy nicht zu. Prompt kommt es zu einem Zwischenfall: Draco provoziert den Hippogreif Seidenschnabel und der verletzt ihn mit seinem harten Schnabel am Oberarm. Hagrid muss den Verletzten sofort in den Krankenflügel tragen und seine erste Unterrichtsstunde endet chaotisch. Hagrid rechnet damit, dass diese erste Stunde sicher auch gleich seine letzte gewesen sein wird. Er ist am Boden zerstört und besäuft sich. Nur mit vielem Zureden können ihn die drei bei einem Abendbesuch in Hagrids Hütte trösten. Sobald Hagrid wieder klar denken kann, merkt er, dass Harry sich bei Dunkelheit außerhalb des Schlosses befindet und bringt ihn und die anderen sofort und unter vielen Vorhaltungen wieder dorthin in Sicherheit. Am Rand erwähnt: Bilius Weasley, Animagus, Flubberwurm Erwähnte magische Literatur: * Die Entnebelung der Zukunft * Das Monsterbuch der Monster 6. Kapitel im Film Die Suche nach dem Unterrichtsraum für Wahrsagen und damit auch die Begegnung mit Sir Cadogan entfallen im Film. Wie im Buch findet Professor Trelawny in Harrys Tasse den Grimm. Die Verwandlungsstunde, in der Professor McGonagall Harry beruhigt, kommt im Film jedoch nicht vor. Hagrid hat in seiner Unterrichtsstunde nur einen einzigen Hippogreif. Statt nur eine Runde um die Koppel zu fliegen, fliegt Seidenschnabel mit Harry einmal über das ganze Schloßgelände. Direkt im Anschluss an Harrys Flug beleidigt Draco Seidenschnabel, sodass die Unterrichtsstunde wie im Buch mit Dracos Verletzung endet. Als Hermine Hagrid sagt, dass Draco sofort in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden müsse, sieht man deutlich den Zeitumkehrer um ihren Hals hängen, den sie nach Buchvorlage verbergen sollte. Der abendliche Besuch bei Hagrid und dessen Besäufnis entfallen im Film. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3G